


Examination

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Shiro, Human transformed into a Galra, Kuron is Ryou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: An attempt to make sense of what happened to Shiro on Oriande during a medical examination.





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Examination

She stood in the crowded medical bay with Her son, Allura and all the rest as the transformed Shiro and a sleeping Ryou were being examined by Vrek. She had to admit the transformation was disturbing as Shiro sat in the tight black shorts he wore as an undergarment he looked completely Galra. The only thing about him that wasn’t quiet right was his size he was still the same size he’d been before his transformation. “Well I have finished my preliminary test and your not pure Galra your still half human,” Vrek said looking at Shiro with interest. “You are basically the opposite of Keith in that he’s half Galra and looks totally human but your still half human but now look totally Galra.”

“How did this happen though,” Pidge said speaking up. “I mean changing someone into another species shouldn't be possible.” She realized that this was another gap in the Paladin’s knowledge betraying just how isolated and primitive their home world was.

“Sure it’s possible, artificial hybridization is easy it only takes a sample from the target species and a series of procedures spread out over a deca-pheeb.” Vrek said giving the Paladins a strange look. “Of course that wouldn’t do work like this I mean I could for example with enough time and effort turn Ryou into a half Galra but it wouldn’t be this for lack of a better word natural.”

“What do you mean?” Allura asked as she heard others muttering about Vrek calling what happened to Shiro natural. She glanced over at her son to see he was still watching Shiro instead of Vrek and a thought occurred to her about why the black lion may have done this. She would not voice that suspicion though it might disturb things too much.

“I mean look at him and Ryou they are still twins but one looks human and the other looks like a Galra that wouldn’t happen with the lab induced process.” Vrek said and then walked over to the console. “I’ll show you, in the lab process you take a subject like Ryou and add dna from the target species.” He began to type quickly. “I’ll use my dna as the source and let the computer simulate what he’d look like at fifty percent hybridization with the Galra traits expressed.” The image that appeared on the computer looked nothing like Shiro’s galra form. The image showed Ryou’s face narrowed to a point while his skin had turned a scaly purple and his hair was gone replaced by a row of large black spikes. “As you can see he looks nothing like our new Galra Shiro instead showcasing the recessive traits I carry from my maternal grandfather such as scaled skin and spikes.” Vrek then brought up two dna sequences on the screen. “This is another way to show you how unbelievable Shiro’s new form is the one on the left is Ryou’s and the one on the right Shiro’s and as you can see to the untrained eye they look identical.” Vrek was smiling then, “But this segment of Shiro’s dna is pure Galra some how the black lion substituted the perfect Galra gene for each human gene replaced that simply cannot be done by any known science your body is literally miraculous Shiro.” Vrek shrugged.

“So we know what the Black Lion did to me but not how or why?” Shiro asked and Vrek just nodded in response. “What about Ryou is he going to be alright after enduring all that pain?” She had to give Shiro credit for asking that the clone situation was weird enough and to ask so soon after this happened to him. She had to admire his resistance to trauma.

“He will be fine after enough rest but he is not to leave the medical wing until we reach Olkarian and while there he is to take it easy.” Vrek said and then as an after thought, “oh and while on Olkarian replace that arm whatever he endured on Oriande burned out several of its systems and while I have bypassed them that arm won’t last much longer.”

“I’ve been thinking guys,” Hunk said speaking up. “Maybe the black lion just really likes Galra I mean think about it Zarkon Galra, Keith half Galra, Shiro and Ryou both have those Galra made arms.” She could tell that the idea made a lot of sense to most of the people in the room.

“I refuse to believe the black lion would change someone into another species simply because of a racial bias,” Allura said speaking up. “I do not know why the Black lion did this but there has to be more to it than just because it likes Galra.”

“Also those artificial arms aren’t really Galra,” Vrek said with a shrug. “The Empire didn’t invent the technology in them.” Everyone turned toward Vrek in confusion. “They simply stole and weaponized it from it’s original creators a co-op group of scientist who were trying to heal all the folks maimed by the Galra advance.” Before anyone could respond to that a console beeped loudly and Vrek walked over to it and promptly released the foulest sentence she had ever heard a Galra utter. “I have to go a project Kolivan and I set in motion has had an unexpected outcome,” Vrek said after regaining his composure. “Final orders, Shiro your in perfect physical health but take some time to adjust mentally because that’s your body now and nothing can change you back.” He turned to Ryou who was still sleeping deeply. “When he wakes up make sure he stays put until Olkarian and then make sure he replaces that arm and takes it easy while he’s there.” 

She stepped in front of him as he headed toward the door. “Out of the way Krolia I can’t tell you anything Kolivan’s orders take it up with him.” She intended to as she stepped aside and allowed Vrek to pass. It was very rare for Kolivan to put someone like Vrek in charge of a project the medic was too valuable for field work. Which meant this project was medical and based on Vrek’s reaction whatever news he’d received had not been good.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
